


My Queen

by Laura Luna (LauraLuthien)



Series: Thorin's Queen [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incredible Loving Hubby Thorin, Overprotective Thorin, Thorin Loves Your Post Baby Body, Thorin Worships The Ground You Walk On, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLuthien/pseuds/Laura%20Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight you are expected to feast with Thorin and some of his most important kin, but you are having a few self confidence issues about fitting into a dress that Thorin has had made for you especially for tonight... Thorin soon makes you feel like the goddess you really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic - I'm an absolute amateur so please excuse the awful grammar and punctuation, if you find any! All comments are welcome! Thank you for leaving Kudos, I had no idea anyone would actually read this! Thanks guys! x

As the sun started to dip behind the mountains in the distance and the chill of the Autumn evening air started to fill your chambers, you stand out on the balcony looking out to Esgaroth and at all of the pretty little lights that start to twinkle as twilight starts to descend upon the land. The gentle breeze laps at your soft purple chiffon gown causing it to ripple and flutter about your body and carressing your skin.

Tonight you are going to a grand feast with Thorin and some of his most important kin in the Great Hall. You always dreaded these dinners and all of the problems and stress they always caused, especially where politics were concerned, you just wish Thorin could forget business for one night and just enjoy himself. You wanted him to eat without choking on his food from arguing with someone, you wanted him to drink without him chucking it at someone, you wanted him to be merry, something he rarely ever did any more. Not only that but you are dreading putting on the dress that had been made for you to wear especially for tonight. You had not long given birth to you and Thorin’s beautiful son, Throrin, and you are very unhappy with the way your body looks from being pregnant and from overindulging when Thorin had been away for weeks on end for business (surprise surprise!). Even though Thorin convinced you everyday you were beautiful in every way to him, you did not believe him which hurt him deeply.

You suddenly hear the large door to your chambers slowly creak open and the sound of heavy footsteps echoing around the room. It was Thorin.

“My love…are you alright?” He asks softly, walking towards you on the balcony where you still stand looking out into the growing darkness, his strides echoing around the room with every step he took.

“I can’t come tonight Thorin, you won’t want me there. I can’t wear that forsaken dress.” You insist and point towards your large bed where the burgundy, velvet dress embellished with rubies and diamonds lay tidily.

“Why not?” Thorin muttered whilst looking every bit concerned and gently reaches for your hand and holds it firmly as he feels how cold you had got out on the balcony.

“My body is not how it once was,” you sighed pitifully and lay your head against Thorin’s muscly bicep, “I’ve struggled awfully with shifting this weight and I struggle squeezing into most of the beautiful dresses you have had made for me.” You added, rubbing your tummy and taking a deep sigh.

Thorin pulled away and reaching both of his big, strong hands out to your tummy he held it and started to gently massage your curves through your dress, admiring the way you felt, the way your soft skin moved under his touch. He moves closer to you and pushes away your hair that had blown onto your shoulders and he lowers his mouth to your left ear, his hot breath and the gentle tickle of his beard sends tingles through your whole body and you feel your blood pump faster through your veins. He still took your breath away, even after being with him for quite a few years and going through so much hardship with him. You loved him _so_ much and he loved you equally back.

“I would _not_ …(Thorin pauses as he slowly and teasingly kisses around your earlobe) change you for the world my love. You could be thrice the size you are now and it would matter not to me. How many times must I tell you this for it to sink in?” He rests his forehead against yours and smiles sweetly at you. You feel your cheeks burn and your legs wobble beneath you, you really felt like you were about to collapse, he _still_ had this effect on you, every time.

“I’ll call the maids to help you get ready.” Thorin stated with a nod as he started heading towards the door.

“Thorin…,” you exclaimed and Thorin turns back at you with another look of concern, “not tonight…I-I mean, I don’t want the maids to dress me tonight…” Thorin turns towards you and stands in front of you again and his eyes shine brightly in the candlelight with a questioning glare.

"Why not?" He asks worryingly with a slight frown. You smile up at him and trace a hand up his dark navy tunic and tugged at him so he was pulled flush against you.

"I would like for you…to dress me tonight," You seductively whisper to him whilst looking up into his shining, crystal blue eyes and grinned mischievously.

“ _Indeed_?” Thorin smirked and a cheeky glint in his eyes lit up like diamonds next to a fire. “I would be very honored my lady.” Thorin teased as he lifted his strong hands to the delicate straps of your dress and pulls them down over your shoulders until your dress falls off loosely and pools at your feet and you stand naked before him. The evening chill circles around your naked form and causes your skin to pimple all over and your nipples grow hard and you stand like a scared little lamb before a mighty lion, under Thorin’s hungry gaze.

Silence. You can hear nothing but your own heartbeat thumping in your ears. You really missed these intimate moments with your man, especially as they had now become so few and far between after becoming a mother; but you would not change that for the world. You loved your son immensely, more than anything.

" _Hhmmm_ ," Thorin hums deeply and tries to ignore his growing arousal as he reaches for the dress that lay across your bed, struggling to take his gaze off you, the beautiful woman he had fallen madly in love with.

You stood with both of your hands behind your back and looked down at the floor shyly as if you were reliving the night Thorin took your virginity all of those years back. Thorin came back over to you holding the dress, draped over both of his arms.

 _“My lass, your dress_ …” He jokes in a high pitched voice, impersonating one of the maids. You both try your hardest to contain your laughter but it does not work and you both start giggling like infants. You loved it when Thorin was like this, happy and amused and so carefree, as if all of his worries had just disappeared completely. He had so many troubles on his mind these days and the only thing that truly cheered him up was his beautiful wife and his gorgeous little baby son. You were everything to him and he would fight to death for the both of you.

You look up at him still smiling and gently run one of your hands over the crushed velvet dress he held, admiring the texture and the feel of it. He lowered the dress slowly to the floor and took hold of each of your feet in turn so he could step you into the dress. He made sure he pulled the dress up as slowly as he could so he could feel every curve of your beautiful body, starting with your calves, up to your thighs and your voluptuous hips and around your curvy bum which he loved so much and then along your waist and stomach until he reaches your full bosom. He leans forward and gently kisses each of your breasts softly and teasingly before turning you around to fasten up the laces on the back of your dress, he’s so gentle with it, unlike the maids. You never really understood how a dwarf capable of such power and destruction could have the most softest and delicate touch, but he did.

"You…" Thorin circles you looking you up and down admiringly and appreciatively, "are a goddess, you are… _so beautiful_. My Queen." He bowed fully to you until his knees and hands were against the floor and he looked up at you smiling proudly.

You feel an overwhelming feeling of love, pride and happiness and you reach out your hands to Thorin as he stands back up.

"Let’s go…I’m sure I'm going to have to fight them all off you tonight, because you truly are a picture of beauty and I love you so much Queen of Durin.” Thorin reaches out his hand to you for you to follow him.

"I love you too, my handsome King." You held your husband’s hand and you both made your way down the cavernous hallway and towards the dinner hall.

Every bit of doubt you had got about your appearance had now diminished.


End file.
